Yameru Soubi  Rosa Enferma
by Airi Shiroi
Summary: Un Song Fic dedicado a Crona, espero les guste     En este Crona es chica, para la cancion y por cierto leve shojo ai¿Como se sentiria Crona luego de revelar sus sentimientos a Maka?


Airi:

¡Hola!

Aquí un pequeño Song Fic que se me ocurrió en mi súper día depre… fue horrible T-T

Pero ya me siento mejor. Espero que les agrade n.n

SE no me pertenece, es de su creador Ohkubo Atsushi. Solo escribo este Fic para compartirlo con ustedes, en ningún caso me adjudico ni los personajes ni la trama.

**Yameru Soubi**

Traducción: Rosa Enferma

Artista: Ali Project

Todo estaba completamente en silencio, la soledad se hacía presente en aquel sitio invadiéndole por completo, no solo al lugar, sino también a esa persona.

Hacia un buen rato que estaba así, en completo aislamiento tumbada en la esquina de su habitación abrazando fuertemente su almohada, no quería ver a nadie, ni siquiera a ella. Después de todo, el estado en el que ahora se encontraba era única y exclusivamente culpa de esa joven. Cada segundo que recordaba, mas le dolía, más y más se hundía en su propia desdicha. Todo era culpa de ella. De las dolorosas palabras que salieron de sus labios.

"_En la esquina del jardín_

_De esta casa desierta_

_Una de las rosas se marchita_

_El olor de los fantasmas_

_Se despierta estos días"_

- "Lo siento… Crona" – Esquivaba la mirada de su acompañante.

-"Tal vez lo mejor será que no nos volvamos a ver" – Esas palabras rondaban una y otra vez en su mente. Apretaba más contra su pecho la infortunada almohada que sufría las consecuencias del estado anímico de su dueña.

Sabía que el sentimiento no era mutuo, siempre lo supo. Pero a pesar de todo, no podía dejar de amarla. Ella había confiado, había creído y depositado su esperanza en su persona. No solo eso, sino que también le había suministrado el valor para continuar hacia el futuro, enfrentando todo lo que se interpusiera a su paso.

"_Las palabras reveladas por aquella persona_

_Una a Una tiñe mi corazón_

_No conocen la impureza,_

_Y como una chica yo las creí todas"_

Ella no sabía cuánto le había costado reunir el valor suficiente para revelarle sus sentimientos. Duda, miedo, incertidumbre, y demás emociones que habían hecho silenciarle durante tanto tiempo, pero a fin de cuentas, fue más poderoso y logro hacerlos relucir… En vano.

"_Las sombras de las hojas pronto desaparecerán_

_Mientras es cubierta_

_Por los restos del amor_

_Todas alineadas en el suelo"_

En sus manos reposaba una rosa, la misma que quiso obsequiarle a la chica que a menudo le arrebata el sueño, aquella que había rechazado no solo a la flor, sino también a su sentir, haciéndole conceptuarse el ser más miserable sobre la faz de la tierra.

"_Ahora, suavemente toca mis dedos._

_Las rojas espinas dañan aun más_

_Mi dolor crece con más tristeza_

_El sublime último momento de resistencia"_

Ya nada tenía sentido. Todo carecía de importancia.

Todo…

Nada…

Lagrimas bañaban su rostro, deslizándose silenciosas desde sus ojos hasta dar de lleno en la almohada. Lo único que podía hacer ahora, era intentar olvidarse de ella. Dejar de lado ese sentimiento tan bello y doloroso a la vez.

"_Olvidando todo acerca de la mujer_

_Vivaz, el sueño pregunta_

_Simplemente…_

_Como el correr de la sangre"_

Sin duda, el amor no era para ese ser…

"No se tratar con este sentimiento" pensó mientras con su mano derecha, luego de apartar la empapada almohada, comenzó a arrancarle pétalo a pétalo muy lentamente a la Rosa que sostenía con la mano izquierda, de seguro si la hermosa flor pudiese gritar de dolor al ser destruida; sin dudarlo, lloraría de desesperación al saber que su corta vida llegaba a su fin.

Todo tiene un inicio…

Todo tiene un final…

Los seres que habitan en el mundo saben esa regla.

"_Las sombras de las hojas_

_Pronto se pudrirán_

_Solo sus vestigios se agitan con debilidad_

_Todas alineadas en la oscuridad"_

Incluso Crona, sabía que así como su linda amistad con Maka dio comienzo, siempre corría el riesgo de que acabara destruyéndose por culpa de su inestable personalidad. Y había sucedido, pero jamás pensó que por amarle ella terminaría la bella relación que mantenían. Se sentía desfallecer, como siempre y como nunca al mismo tiempo.

"_Por siempre jamás,_

_La única hoja de la rosa morirá_

_En tu corazón…el olor de los fantasmas_

_Abraza los recuerdos y son fragantes"_

Alguien estaba de pie al otro lado de la puerta de la habitación de Crona, recargada en ella, esa persona estaba angustiada, sabía que la respuesta que le había dado a Crona no era la que esta esperaba, tampoco ella imagino responderle de esa forma.

Sin duda, estaba arrepentida, apreciaba la amistad de Crona y no quería perderla, entonces decidida golpeo a la puerta, esperando que su interlocutor abriese. Sin duda, se disculparía por su estúpida actitud, el haber querido huir de los sentimientos que le había profesado su amiga por temor a los propios, era lo más tonto que podía haber hecho.

Crona lentamente se incorporo de su antigua posición de reposo, camino hasta la entrada y con timidez abrió la puerta. Sabía que se trataba de Maka, pero no podía dejarla allí afuera si ella solicitaba verle.

- Crona – habló Maka mirando a los ojos a su receptor, su mirada estaba cargada de remordimiento.

- Maka – esquivo la mirada de la rubia con un leve rubor adornándole el rostro. Maka también estaba algo sonrojada.

- Yo… - titubeo la rubia, pero esta vez sabía lo que debía decirle y nada le haría cambiar de parecer

- Yo… - Rápidamente se abalanzo contra su acompañante y le abrazo fuertemente atrayéndole hacia sí misma. –Lo siento muchísimo… - Lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos humedeciendo la cabellera de Crona quien se sorprendió.

- No llores Maka… - intento consolarle, pero eso no se le daba bien, acaricio la cabellera de su amiga en un intento fallido por confortarle – Yo… no se tratar contigo cuando lloras – sonrió sutilmente. Al instante se percato de que se hallaba en la misma situación que su amiga.

- Yo no quiero dejar de verte, no quiero dejar de ser tu amiga – susurró entre sollozos la joven de verdes ojos – Tal vez no pueda corresponder tu sentir, pero al menos déjame estar contigo –

- No te preocupes Maka… no quiero que te alejes de mí – Ambas lloraban a lagrima viva, pero no les importaba que la otra la viese, sobretodo Maka, ella solo quería enmendar su error.

"_Dulce, Dulce…_

_Para que yo pueda describir el dolor"_

- No volveré a decir una cosa así nunca más – Maka se separo lentamente de Crona, y con su mano derecha gentilmente limpio las lágrimas que escurrían por los ojos de la persona a la que tanto daño le había ocasionado con una tontería que por miedo le había dicho.

Ella tampoco quería dejar de quererle, aunque sus sentimientos fueran diferentes, nada les impedía seguir siendo amigas, esa era solo una absurda idea que había cruzado por la cabeza de la rubia, y que ahora estaba corrigiendo. Volvió a abrazarle y así se quedaron largo rato para alejar el dolor que les invadía el alma.

- ¿Seremos amigas para siempre? – preguntó Crona a Maka.

- Sí – sonrió débilmente sin ser vista por su acompañante.

- ¿Me lo prometes? – su voz sonó esperanzada, esperando que lo que acababa de acontecer entre ellas no se tratase de una jugarreta de su imaginación

- Te lo prometo… - Maka alejó todas las dudas de su amiga mientras abrazándole con su mano izquierda y con la otra acariciándole la cabeza a su amiga, le susurró en el oído las palabras más hermosas que Crona jamás pensó saldrían de los labios de Maka:

-Porque te quiero… Crona –

"Fin"

Airi:

¡No se a ustedes pero a mí me gusto y mucho!

¿Se merece Reviews?

Ustedes deciden, por cierto si leíste esto

¡Muchísimas gracias por leerlo!

Me emociona saber que alguien lee lo que escribo

(Bueno aparte de mi hermana que la amo mucho)

Eso es todo por ahora

¡Hasta Pronto!


End file.
